Rentanjutsu
by Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: Como uma simples aula de rentanjutsu pode afetar seriamente um relacionamento? AlMay


Rentanjutsu

Sinopse: Como uma simples aula de rentanjutsu pode afetar seriamente um relacionamento? AlMay

Depois de uma longa e cansativa travessia pelo deserto, eu finalmente conheço o grande império de Xing. Um lugar bem populoso, grande, bonito e quente, afinal, localizava-se em pleno deserto. Um lugar que me lembrava muito os antigos impérios que vi nos livros de história e alguns de alquimia. Enfim, assim como meu irmão foi para o oeste, eu caminhei em direção ao leste a fim de aprender a alquimia de Xing, também chamada de Rentanjutsu com uma amiga, o nome dela? May Chang. Garota sensível, meiga, inteligente, determinada, bonita, e... Está bem eu irei admitir, sou apaixonado por ela. Parece que é assim que posso caracterizá-la.

Enfim, assim que Jelso-san, Zampano-san e eu paramos em um chafariz perto de um armazém, eu escuto a voz dela bem de longe.

- Alphonse-sama! Alphonse-sama! Estou aqui! – gritava ela de longe vindo em nossa direção.

- Como vai May? – disse eu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Nossa! Você cortou o cabelo? Ficou bem melhor assim! – disse com seu típico sorriso meigo.

- Hehe...

Depois de um breve diálogo, partimos para a casa dela, e QUE CASA! Na verdade era uma mansão, com mais ou menos uns 50 quartos e 100 empregados, mas fazer o quê? Estou me tratando do Clã Chang! Depois de nos orientar para nossos quartos para nos hospedar, May me levou até a biblioteca dela e QUE BIBLIOTECA!

- Nossa May! Você deve ter aqui todos os livros de rentanjutsu e até de renkinjutsu! – dizia eu com aquela cara de bobo em ver tantos livros.

- Já que você quer mesmo aprender rentanjutsu, eu tenho o prazer de lhe ajudar! – dizia ela com certo entusiasmo.

- Sério? Muito obrigado May!

- Então, amanhã começaremos! Depois desta viagem você deve estar muito cansado e digo isso porque sei como é atravessar o deserto durante tantos dias! – disse ela deixando-me ali.

-X-

Primeiro dia, e acordei bem entusiasmado para minha primeira aula de rentanjutsu. Tomei um banho, tomei café e fui direto para a biblioteca, lugar onde May já estava me esperando na companhia de cinco livros de introdução ao rentanjutsu.

- Bom dia Al-sama! – disse entusiasmada

- Ohayou May!

- Ansioso pela sua primeira aula? – disse sentando-se na cadeira

- Claro!

Ela abriu um dos livros e começou a falar:

- O rentanjutsu é um tipo de alquimia que usamos o ki, basicamente falando, a energia do nosso próprio corpo. Diferente do renkinjutsu que usamos a energia da terra.

Enfim, ela explicava, lia, explicava e lia... Era uma certa sequência e isso facilitava no aprendizado. Mas a parte que eu mais me distraía da aula era quando ela olhava pra mim, eu me perdia naqueles enormes olhos negros e ela sempre chamava minha atenção perguntando se eu tinha entendido e eu mentia dizendo que sim.

- Então Al-sama, por hoje é só, amanhã iremos aprender a fazer alguns círculos de transmutação.

- Hã? Ah sim ^^ - disse eu acordando do transe

- O que foi? Anda tão distraído? – disse ela aproximando-se demais de mim e olhando bem nos meus olhos.

- Haha... É que eu preciso sair um pouco sabe? – disse eu com o rosto vermelho.

- Sério? Por que não me disse antes? Eu posso apresentar Xing pra você. – disse ela com AQUELE olhar meigo.

- Mas nessa hora da noite?

- É a melhor hora, é mais frio e tem pouca gente na rua ^^

- Ótimo, então vamos!

Várias lojas fechadas, um frio de doer a pele e quase ninguém na rua, exatamente como ela disse. Mas assim que estávamos a caminho de casa, começa a chover.

- Al-sama! Ainda estamos longe de casa!

- Vamos ficar aqui nesta coberta até a chuva passar. – disse tirando meu casaco e envolvendo-o nela.

- Obrigada Al-sama.

Abrigamo-nos embaixo de uma coberta de uma loja que estava fechada.

- Nossa, parece que vai chover a noite inteira... – disse eu tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- É muito gentil Alphonse-sama... – disse ela com o seu típico gesto doce.

- Ah, por quê?

- Por me emprestar seu casaco ^^

- Hehe... ^^

E nós ficamos ali em um silêncio infernal que me incomodava... por mim eu sairia correndo na chuva, mas sinceramente não queria deixá-la ali.

- Al-sama, vamos correndo na chuva?

- Quê?

- Cansei de esperar, e, além disso, eu acho tão divertido... ^^

- Se é isso que você quer... – respondi

- Então vamos!

Por que ela não tomou essa medida logo antes de chegar ali? Mas mesmo assim, ela logo saiu correndo primeiro e devido à chuva, seus longos cabelos se soltavam daquelas pequenas tranças. Nossa, por que eu estava parado ali? Boquiaberto? Mas tive que admitir, ela era mesmo linda de cabelos soltos e seu kimono estava ficando cada vez mais transparente deixando visível assim um pouco das pequenas curvas de seu corpo, e isso mostrou o quanto ela havia crescido bastante nesses dois meses sem nos vermos.

- Al-sama! O que está esperando? Viu um fantasma? – disse correndo divertidamente pela rua em plena chuva.

- Eu já estou indo! – disse correndo até ela.

- Vamos ver quem chega primeiro?

- Isso é um desafio?

- Com certeza!

Apostamos assim a corrida desafiada por ela até a mansão, sendo que ela mesma ganhou.

- Aff...

- Cansado? – perguntou ela

- Você pratica artes marciais recentemente e meu corpo não pratica faz 4 anos.

- Entendo, vou perdoar sua derrota desta vez. – disse entrando na mansão

-X-

Uma semana se passou depois que chegamos a Xing e muitas coisas sobre Rentanjutsu estavam fixadas em minha mente, até aula prática tivemos. Mas sinceramente falando, o que mais eu aprendi ali foi a apostar corrida na chuva e a me perder nos típicos olhares dela e isso já estava me deixando louco.

- Então Alphonse-sama, pronto pra aprender sobre transmutações à distância? – dizia ela com seu típico entusiasmo.

- Claro May! Vamos lá!

- Assim que eu gosto!

- Hehe ^^ - só isso que sei responder é?

Começava ela com suas típicas introduções e explicações sobre rentanjutsu e também seus típicos olhares de "você entendeu?" para mim, e eu sempre mentindo que sim só pra vê-la perguntando de novo.

- Bem, eu acho que este livro já não nos serve mais, afinal, é só de introdução. – disse levantando-se dali para levar o livro até a instante.

Minha situação ali era crítica, eu não agüentava mais olhar para aqueles olhos negros sem me deixar levar por eles por mais nenhum segundo, não agüentava mais apostar corrida na chuva sem agarrá-la e lhe pregar um beijo no final, não agüentava mais falar só de rentanjutsu com ela, não agüentava mais vê-la perguntando o porquê dos meus típicos olhares hipnotizados para ela, enfim, não agüentava mais não vê-la em meus braços, tinha que ser agora. Levantei-me e disse a ela:

- May eu...

- Hã? O que houve? – disse virando-se para mim segurando um livro.

Aproximei-me dela ficando a um pé de distância dela. Passei a acariciar o rosto macio e sedoso dela. Ela estava começando a ficar vermelha.

- Al-sama...

- May, eu não agüento mais ficar perto de você sem... Abraçá-la, sem acariciá-la, sem beijá-la. May, eu... Eu te amo.

Ela aproximou-se ainda mais e me abraçou e eu também a abracei.

- Al-sama... Eu sempre te amei, desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez.

Afastei-me dela, coloquei-a contra a estante e lhe preguei um beijo. De tão baixinha que ela era que eu precisei carregá-la para o beijo ser mais intenso. Quando a carreguei ela apoiou seus braços nos meus ombros e o beijo foi ainda mais intenso. Graças à falta de ar, nos separamos e ficamos ali abraçados.

- Então já anoiteceu né? Que tal passearmos e apostarmos uma corrida na volta hein? – dizia ela.

- Desta vez não irei perder!

Desde então, passei a gostar ainda mais de ter aulas de rentanjutsu, mas desta vez, eu passava a entender o motivo de ter todas elas.


End file.
